


I Could Do Better

by boringblueswrites



Series: One-Shots [1]
Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Biting, College, Eren and Jean always have to one up each other, M/M, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Semi-Public Sex, Teasing, Trans Levi (Shingeki no Kyojin), Trans Male Character, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-03
Updated: 2018-09-03
Packaged: 2019-07-06 04:26:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,518
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15878514
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/boringblueswrites/pseuds/boringblueswrites
Summary: Levi didn't understand what those two had against each other but they're always trying to one-up each other. It's kind of adorable seeing Eren all wild up over something Jean did before him. They have to make everything a challenge. Even sex apparently.





	I Could Do Better

**Author's Note:**

> If there is any spelling errors, i'm sorry bro but I did the best I can.

**_Dumb ass <3: don't go to class meet me in the bathroom down the west hall._ **

Levi glares at the text messages. He can't be late to class. His phone dings with another notification.

**_Dumb ass <3: please it's important..._ **

The bell goes off signaling for Levi that he needs to get his ass to class. This is the only class Levi has today. He stares at his phone debating if he should just tell Eren to fuck off and go to class. He knew his boyfriend just got out of his own and was probably getting ready to leave.

Instead, he texts him back heading down the opposite way of where his class is.

**_How important?_ **

As soon as he sends it. It doesn't take long before he gets a response.

**_Dumb ass <3: Like It can't wait._ **

Levi rolls his eyes adjusting his backpack on his shoulder.

**_On my way now._ **

The halls still were packed for the people that aren't on their way to class, but most of them were studying at whatever table that was by or eating.

Levi puts his phone in his pocket. He knows if he has to, later he could just text someone he has the class with to send him all that he missed or just check his emails and find the slides there and write the notes then. He just doesn't like the feeling in general of getting late or missing a class. Plus, if Eren will be quick he can still be in class at a decent time.

When he's sick Eren has to practically drag him into bed to keep him from going to class.

When he's walking down the hall he can't help but remember that Eren was the one that told him about the West bathroom his second year in college in the first place. Nothing's really out of the ordinary about it, just how nobody really goes there. His whole first year he didn't really pay attention to it, but when Eren came that next year, of course, Eren was the one to hear about it.

When Eren told him about it, Levi had been concerned about how out of all places on campus his idiot boyfriend wanted to hang out in a bathroom.

Eren, of course, shrugged his shoulders with a dumbass response of, "It's a nice bathroom. It's unappreciated."

Levi had looked confused and disgusted at the same time, "It's a bathroom, Eren!"

"No, it's my secret lair!"

Sometimes Levi still finds himself questioning his own sanity by being with Eren, wondering how he'd fallen in love with such a dork. When he finally reaches the west bathroom, Levi goes to open the door but finds it locked.

"Open the door, stupid."

"What's the password?"

Levi was about to kick the door open if Eren didn't stop. "If Eren doesn't open the door he'll have a very grumpy boyfriend ready to punch him."

He hears the door lock click.

"That's better." Levi turns the knob again; this time it opening. When he gets inside he takes his bag off, setting it down onto the ground beside the door. Making sure to make a note in his head to scrub it clean when they get home. Eren's quick to lock the door again without a word. Levi leans up against the counter. "Alright, what's so important?"

Eren turns around away from the door with a smirk. Walking up to him. Levi takes in his boyfriends' familiar appearance. His hair was a mess, at the same time Eren still pulls it off and looks good. Plus, his tanned skin always looked good with the wrinkled green t-shirt he was wearing, going with his damn attractive green eyes. How does Eren always manage to look like a wreak but still hot?

Levi could also tell that Eren notices he put on eyeliner today, especially with the way he's melting away Levi's eye sockets from the why he's looking. And Levi definitely didn't put on eyeliner because of the look Eren always gives him. Nope, it really wasn't because he knew Eren likes how his eyes look fuck times brighter with it on. Eren leans down planting a soft kiss in the corner of his lips. Letting his hands rest on the older man's hips. He leans down a bit more to bite just below his ear.

"Eren?" Levi's breaths smoothly. Trying to keep himself together. Eren said this was important.

Eren pulls the smaller man closer by wrapping his arms around him. Leaving open mouth kisses on his neck. "I want to do something with you."

Eren slides his hand under Levi's shirt making him shutter from the feel. Touching his bare chest. Reaching farther up to cup his breast over his sports bra. Levi rolls his head to the side, allowing Eren more room to mark his skin. His eyes flutter shut, but still trying to listen. Breath hitching as the brunette's thumb massages over his nipple. "What's t-that?"

"We should have sex in here."

Levi's eyes snap open, he pushes Eren back away from him. Eren's hand falling out from under his shirt. Levi staring into his green eyes. Speechless for hardly a second before it finally started to click. The kisses, the groping. The way he looks like he's about to pop a boner any damn second. All of it leaving a rather annoyed expression on the raven's face. "Wait. You texted me to miss my damn class... so we could have sex?"

Eren blinks not getting the problem with any of this. If anything, he has a hopeful smile on his face. His arms out as if he's trying to say 'Surprise', but all Levi is seeing his boyfriend beg to get punched. Eren goes on to answer slowly once he sees that the older man hasn't jumped his bones yet, and unsure on to make the situation turn around now.

"Yeah?"

Levi glares up at him. "What the hell is wrong with you?" He moves away from Eren, readjusting his shirt and the stupid bra as he goes to pick up his backpack.

Eren stops him from leaving by taking his hand. "Where are you going?" The look on his face still confused on why Levi wouldn't want to fuck, not only in public but at their fucking college. Does he not get it?

Does Eren seriously not realize how dumb he sounds? Why on earth would he waste his time skipping class for a dumb reason like this? "I'm going to class. Like you should."

He reaches to unlock the door to leave, but Eren once again stops him from going; wrapping his arms around him from behind pushing Levi's chest up to the door.

"Please Lee, I'll give you back massages without complaining about it for the next week."

Levi shouldn't even be thinking over it in his head and most definitely shouldn't have responded with, "That's not enough." But he does. Feeling squished against the door. Using the hand that wasn't holding his backpack to push back against Eren in an attempt to get him to move.

Eren takes Levi's backpack from out of his hand leaving it back on the ground where it was before. It is a little difficult though with the size differences but Eren still manages to rock forward against Levi's ass. Making Levi freeze.

Levi quickly shutting his mouth not wanting Eren to know just how close he was to moaning over something so simple. Why was he so weak when it came to him?

"Then tell me what you want." He tells the smaller man. Continuing to pretty much hump against his ass.

Levi not able to stop the moan that escapes his mouth this time, letting Eren hear. Levi could tell Eren's getting hard and he could feel it, and fuck! Fuck! He shouldn't be falling for his stupid teasing. He should go back to class. "You also have to clean the kitchen for next week as well."

Eren rests his head on top of Levi's head. Grinding up more against Levi's ass; enjoying the feeling of pressure on his cock. "Yeah, sure. Turn around now."

"If you move your damn body I would."

Eren steps back giving Levi the room to turn back around away from the door. When Levi's facing him Eren's quickly pulling him into a kiss not being able to control himself. Eren's lips felt dry against him, but not enough for it to be uncomfortable.

Levi's out of breath when they pull away. "Why do you want to have sex so bad anyway?"

Moving away from the door Eren pushes Levi's back up the counter in between two sinks. Leaving as many marks as he could along his neck as he answered. "Because stupid Jean was bragging about how he and Marco had sex on campus here." Eren gets Levi to sit on top of the counter making himself comfortable standing between his thighs. Levi doesn't waste time before he goes for Eren's belt, unbuckling while he listens to his shitty reason for fucking in a dirty bathroom.

"You act like you have something to prove."

Eren scoffs as if he's surprised Levi would say something like that, "Of course I do. He acts like he's the only one that is lucky enough to be able to fuck in public, on campus, whatever. The point is I can do it too and I know I'm a better lay anyways."

Levi didn't understand what those two had against each other but they're always trying to one-up each other. It's kind of adorable seeing Eren all wild up over something Jean did before him. They have to make everything a challenge. Even sex apparently.

"Do you even have a condom with you?" Levi asks suspiciously. Eren reaches into his back pocket pulling out his wallet.

Levi getting distracted from his task of getting Eren's pants down to turn his attention to bring his brat of a boyfriend closer by hooking his fingers in the loops of his pants. He couldn't help but lean forward to mark Eren back along his neck. The taller man groans deep from his chest, leaning more towards Levi.

Levi didn't have much time to retune the favor liked he hoped before Eren's pulling back. "Here we are!" Eren smiles when he finds the condom in the mess of his wallet. Levi starts to work on his own jeans while he waits for Eren. Of course, Eren decided the day Levi wears these tight ass skinny jeans that he wants to fuck.

Eren pulls his own pants down mid thighs since Levi didn't get to it, but still leaves his boxers on. He sets the condom next to Levi to help him take his pants off when he sees he's struggling. "Why the hell do you have to wear such tight clothes?" Getting Levi out of the skintight pants sliding his boxers briefs right along, clothes falling beneath them. Levi finds himself ignoring the disgust he felt with his clothes on the filthy bathroom floor of their college. Just a reminder on how they shouldn't be doing this; they should be in class.

Levi grabs Eren by his neck colliding their lips together, moaning into each other's mouth. Then forgetting all about his responsibility in the real world. He didn't know how much more he could take of this. The heat between his thighs was building up. His body was craving for Eren. He didn't have his damn jeans to hide his arousal behind and he whines low at not being touched at where he wanted it most.

Levi's hands traveled over his man's body. Didn't matter what part he was touching, just wanting to feel his skin against his palm. During the blur of lust and young hormones, Eren's hand somehow finds its way back up under Levi's bra cupping his breast roughly, His other hand against the counter beside Levi's hip. Levi groans, annoyed with the younger man. He was told that they were going to fuck, not spend time having his breasts groped. He tries to get Eren's attention elsewhere, removing his hand from Eren's hair to trail down between their bodies towards the outside of Eren's boxers, Levi could feel that he's hard, stroking him over his boxers. Levi silently screaming, thrusting up towards Eren. 'Take the fucking hint' He keeps telling himself. But when he hears Eren chuckle softly, removing himself from Levi's lips to kiss along his throat. He knew he was purposely being teased.

Levi Grabs at Eren's chin to pull him back towards his mouth just to bite at Eren's lower lip hard, quickly sliding his tongue over the broken skin, getting a hint of copper on his tongue. Smirking to himself when Eren pulls back hissing in pain. Eren's lip was already swelling up from where Levi marked. Levi doesn't stop himself from staring up at him with an evil smirk, that what the asshole gets. He gets a glare from Eren when he licks over his lip.

Levi leans his head against the mirror. Looking at Eren's lips when he speaks up. Levi spreads his thighs open for the messy haired boy, his voice to a mere whisper when he begs, "Please." He can't handle the teasing at the time, he felt he was being tortured. He couldn't keep up with his breath. If Eren didn't hurry the hell up he's just going to finish himself off and leave Eren to fend for himself.

Eren curses under his breath. Levi could be a grumpy ass one minute, then the next he'd be lewd. Such a quick transition and still so fucking hot. Eren grins holding Levi's thigh up to his hip while he drags a finger between Levi's folds. Not bothering to insert one, still wanting to continue with his game of making his boyfriend tremble and lust with want. "You're wet for me."

"What did you expect?" Levi replies panting desperately, rocking his hips on Eren's hand trying to get him to give him more.

Eren doesn't take his eyes off Levi's face, when he finally pushes his finger into him knuckle deep taking on a rhythm that was too slow and still not enough, rotating it back and forth along Levi's walls. "You want more?" Levi nods his head not trusting his voice to not just cry out to Eren. But Eren wasn't putting up with it, "No baby, talk to me. I want to hear you."

Eren was completely hard. Levi could tell just by staring at the bulge in his boxers. Levi was tempted to shove Eren away and get on his knees to have him just fuck his month. They would do that later though. When Eren didn't get a response from his lover not seeing how he lost his train of thought by the thought of sucking Eren off, he removes his finger out of Levi. Snapping him out of his fantasy quickly. Eren repeats himself again, "Do you want more, Lee? Say it for me." Levi snatches his boyfriend down to kiss him again. "Yes! You damn asshole, I want more. I can't take it, fuck. Just get on with it already." Leaning for another kiss before he leans back against the mirror. Eren gets onto his knees in front of Levi. Pulling his thighs over his shoulders. "Scoot your hips down."

Levi holds himself up by the end of the counter. Scooting himself down a bit more. "How's that?"

"Perfect." Eren's breath his right over his cunt, turning his attention on marking his thighs, to finding ways to tease the older man. Eren went easy at first with him. Tongue licking over his wet folds tasting Levi on his tongue.

Levi above him gasping trying to keep his voice down to a whisper, " _oh shit_ ,"

Eren takes the back of Levi's thigh into his hand squeezing. Levi hopes that he leaves bruises on him. Eren allows his tongue to slide inside as deep as his tongue allows him in Levi's cunt. Levi's back arches move his hand off the counter to take a hand full of Eren's hair, pulling. Eren moans making sure to give Levi's clit the attention it needs as well. Levi's thighs shake while he moans Eren's name. It's been a while since the last time his boyfriend has gone down on him, he can't forget just how much he loved how Eren's tongue felt in him. It was hard to just not scream. 

"Fuck...oh fuck, Eren."

Levi couldn't take his eyes off Eren, his eyes closed with constriction as he gets Levi off, despite how gently he's being with sucking on his clit. Levi knew if he didn't stop soon he was going to come, he was way too sensitive. Levi loosens the death grip he has on Eren's hair to push back some of the messy locks out of his eyes to get his attention. Eren's green eyes open looking up at Levi still not lifting his mouth off the bub. Levi tries to catch up with his breath to try an speak but it's hard to even get out a simple sentence without stuttering, "Don't m-make me–ahh, d-don't make me come yet, f-fuck," He says that yet his hips keep thrusting towards Eren's mouth.

Eren dips two fingers into Levi, diving his tongue in along with them. Giving the bright pink bub a break.

Levi clenches around his fingers letting out a harsh moan, flinching as his toes curled. Eren's fingers run over the spot that drives Levi mad. He hated being so exposed and open for Eren, yet at the same time he wanted nothing but for this boy to push him on the edge. "Oh. oh _–_ fuck,right there _,_ "

"Right here, Baby? Does that feel good?" Levi nods his head, as Eren repeats the motion along the nerves. Tears spilling down his cheek from the pressure. Damn, the cheap black eyeliner he was wearing was probably smeared now.

"Should I fuck you now?"

Levi answers his question by grabbing the condom that's longed to be used. Eren slips his fingers from Levi, greedily cleaning them off with his tongue, wiping the leftover slick that's on his mouth with the back of his hand while he stands up to pull his shirt over his head. Levi hands the open condom to Eren once he gets his shirt off.

Eren who finally taking the final layer of his clothing off; sliding his boxers down his hips. Pushing his pants farther down to get them out the way. He carefully puts the condom on.

Levi waiting patiently licking his hand, coating his fingers in saliva making it easier to rub at his redden clit slowly. Eren holds Levi's waist, having to hold him up a bit to guide him easier onto his cock. Levi removing his hand from his clit to keep his folds wide for Eren. When the head of his dick starts to slip in, widening Levi open; feeling every inch of him making its way in his cunt. Levi twitches, gasping in Eren's ear, trying to keep the tremors at bay while he wraps his arms around his shoulders, with his legs around his waist. Eren moving his hands from his waist to grip his ass, holding him up.

"Fuck, Lee... you feel so good, Baby, so tight around me."

Levi holds him close in his arms, resting his head on Eren's shoulder while he adjusted. Eren knew better than to go too fast or too hard as Levi adjusts. That and he knew how loud Levi could get, with the sound of several other students that were currently walking around campus, passing the bathroom door, they couldn't rick either of them getting too loud.

Eren stayed with a speed of rough but still slow. Levi removes one hand from Eren's shoulder to keep it on the counter.

"Damn, I won't be able to last long. Shit, your moans sound so sexy." Each time Eren thrusts into him he made sure to change the angle to bring Levi closer.

" _Yes, yes, Eren_ – ungh, don't stop!"

"You can't be loud. Someone might hear us."

Levi doesn't seem to understand that they're still on campus and if Levi gets any louder their chances of getting caught will heighten.

Noticing Levi's shirt is still on he grabs the hem of it stuffing it into his mouth., exposing his small breasts. Levi looked like he was about to complain but Eren speaks up before his older boyfriend will freak out on him.

"You'll thank me later."

Eren hands held back onto his ass slamming him down onto him when he fucks into. Levi biting down on his shirt letting Eren take control. Holding onto him with the strength he's still got, while still keeping his hand on the counter. When Eren grazes over his g-spot Levi moans loudly around his shirt with pleasure, slamming himself down on Eren. Despite having his shirt stuffed in his mouth, he still couldn't keep quiet.

"Shit...love the way you look right now. Taking me deep in you." Eren staring at Levi. Levi's eyeliner completely fucked. His silver-blue eyes stare back at him. Eyebrows drew together, his eyes out of focus, trying to keep them from crossing. Levi's breast bounced in between them.

Levi shirt falls out of his mouth, instead of having his shirt shut him up he wanted Eren too. Grabbing Eren's head pulling him down into a kiss. He could taste himself on Eren's lips. He didn't mind that though. The kiss was hot and fast. He couldn't really focus, with the way Eren's pushing inside him, the head of his cock going over his g-spot, he felt like he couldn't breathe.

He heard the door to the bathroom then as if someone was trying to open it.

Eren pulls away from the kiss looking towards the door. Levi looking at it too. His heart feels as if it's about to fall out his chest. Eren's cock still in him.

The door jiggles again. "Hey! Is anyone in there? Why the fuck is this locked? I need to take a piss!"

Eren looks to Levi confused on what he should do. Levi whisper-shouts at him too, "tell them to go away!"

Eren turns back to the door, "um, y-you'll have to go find another one. This one is... broken?"

Levi looks at him like he's dumb, mouthing at him, "Broken?"

Eren could only shrug.

"I'm about to piss myself, dude!"

"Sorry, try a different one!"

Eren waits a few awkward moments for the guy to walk away before turning his attention back, and continuing with Levi at the paste he was at before.

Just as he starts back up Levi lets out a breathless laugh, "Really, the bathroom is broken, nghh...that's what you came up with?"

Eren glares, giving a hard thrust, "Fuck you, I didn't see you coming up with something better."

Levi let's out a high moan, "shit... speaking about coming– I'm getting close."

Eren runs his thumb over his clit knowing Levi loves the extra stimulation while he reaches his peak.

"Me too, baby, oh fuck, I'm almost there."

Eren was the first one to come, slamming into Levi with a few hard thrusts just before letting go, sinking his teeth into Levi 's shoulder. Levi didn't know if he was moans in pleasure or pain, all he knew was that he was calling out Eren's name while enjoying the feeling more than he should with his boyfriend marking him. I didn't take much more for Eren to get Levi to come, with his thumb over his clit and pumping against his g-spot Levi came and he came hard, back arching intensely making it hard for Eren to hold him up, setting his back down fully on the counter. Levi flopping back leaning onto the mirror allowing himself to finally breathe. Eren pulling out trying to be gentle knowing Levi is still recovering. Taking off the condom, tying it, then tossing it in the closest garbage can.

He helps Levi back to his feet. Keeping an arm around his waist. Levi could help but wobble at first. The two starts to put their clothes back on quietly and quickly.

Levi takes a look at himself in the mirror while fixing his shirt, gasping at his own reflection. "I look terrible! I can't leave looking like this."

Eren gets a paper towel wet with warm water handing it to Levi kissing his cheek. "Shut up, you look adorable. You look like you just got fucked by a very attractive man."

Levi wipes the messy black eyeliner as best as he can off his face. Eren running his hands through his hair hoping to settle the mess that was caused from all the pulling Levi had been doing.

The both of their necks littered with marks. He didn't mind it though, he loved the way they looked.

The bell rings when they're finally leaving the bathroom. The bathroom and them smelling like sex. Levi did have Eren open up the window before they left.

Levi had smoothed out his hair as best as he can in the bathroom, but he still tries as they walk down the hall. Holding Levi hand in the other. Heading out to the car.

Levi shouldn't have wasted his time getting dressed this morning if he wasn't even going to go to class.

"I was thinking for dinner tonight we could probably go out."

Eren smiles down at him, "We haven't gone out for a while that sounds nice. Hey! We should go out to that–"

"Yeager!"

Eren stops mid-sentence turning to a man with blonde colored hair running up to them. Once catching up to them he stops in front of the couple taking a moment to breathe.

Levi didn't really know him personally but he knew Eren and the guy have hung out once or twice.

"Armin? What's up, man?"

The man with the blonde hair who's called Armin pulls out his phone putting a video up to Eren's face. Levi leaned in to see it as well squinting his eyes.

The video wasn't perfect quality it was taken at night. Levi hears loud cheering, then he sees an o' so familiar Jean, running down a street stark naked with people chanting his name.

Then the video ends. "Yesterday was so badass. At Connie's house, some people told Jean if he'd streak down the block naked they'd each give him 100 dollars. He left the party with 400 dollars! It was so funny to see the looks on their face when they had to hand the money up! You should have been there! Jean's  _so cool_." Levi couldn't help but notice the faint blush on the guy's face. He ignores it as fast as he can turning his attention to Eren.

Eren glares down at the phone, before smirking up at Armin.

"I could totally do better."

Levi sighs. Great.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Tumblr @ boringblueswrites  
> Instagram @ boringblueswrites  
> Wattpad @ boringblueswrites


End file.
